Talk:Weirdmageddon Part 1
Title Is this the actual title? I'm just wondering if it is or if is was vandalized.Yowhatisuppeeps (talk) 12:16, October 14, 2015 (UTC) It's what Alex said. Whether it's a cryptogram or whatever is unknown but for now it's the most official thing we have. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 12:39, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Not to worry. :) I've added a translation to go along with the title, so way, everyone won't get confused. You're welcome. LooneyTunerIan (talk) 22:16, October 14, 2015 (UTC) I (and others that have edited the page) don't think that the translation should be in the title, or the top intro. The decipher is just like any other cryptogram you would find in an episode, and therefore belongs only in the cryptograms section. "Weirdmageddon" is not a part of the official title Alex gave us. It's another "breadcrumb" he's given us to solve, and there's a section for that. And, it's not the page's main purpose to make the episode easier to search for. AstroPhantom (talk) 18:46, October 15, 2015 (UTC) I just checked my scheduled recordings, on AT&T U-Verse, the episode is now called "Weirdmageddon, Part 1" should I go ahead and update the wiki page? Applesarefum (talk) 23:46, October 18, 2015 (UTC) I would say don't do it yet, seeing as the title Alex tweeted and the title shown all over the screen in the "Broken Barriers " promo is the encrypted title. See the talk below (about the mouse-over idea)Peacexfreedom (talk) 00:36, October 19, 2015 (UTC) My TV guide is listing it as "Weirdmageddon Part I". Not kidding, Zap2it's showing it the same way too. I guess it's way more than safe to assume they were just hiding the title through the cryptogram? ---CoinsCP/Riley, 23:09, October 19, 2015 (UTC) As with the other episodes, Alex's tweets are considered more accurate than Zap2it (and sometimes TV Guide (I've seen them mess up titles and summaries)).--Peacexfreedom (talk) 15:58, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Alex Hirsch's tweets are official regardless if Zap2It shows it otherwise. If Alex Hirsch simply puts it as Weirdmageddon, then it stays as Weirdmageddon, no 'Part 1' or anything. The page was changed from its Cryptogram version to the decoded title due to Alex Hirsch changing his tweet due to the confusion. There shouldn't be anything else other than what the original creator of the series shows (: ChronoPinoyX (talk) 20:22, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Alex's original tweet about the episode still says "Xpcveaoqfoxso," with quotes. His most recent tweet about the episode says Weirdmageddon without any quotes, and it's written in a context that doesn't necessarily imply it's the title, more like he's talking about the event within the episode itself. -AstroPhantom (talk) 20:43, October 20, 2015 (UTC) He already pinned the Weirdmageddon one on his twitter page. Usually the one that gets pinned is the one that goes official but keep the original cryptogram title noted I would say in case it does come up as the real title (like maybe put it as mouse hover). ChronoPinoyX (talk) 20:52, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Decoded name in top description- Yes or No There has been a lot of back and forth as to whether or not to include the "translation" of Xpcveaoqfoxso as Weirdmageddon. Vote here with support being adding the translation or oppose as to being leaving it out. The title seems like a random string of letters, but has actual significance. I think the significance should be noted in more than the "trivia" section --Peacexfreedom (talk) 21:25, October 15, 2015 (UTC) I almost, almost was swayed by that argument. XD But the top description should be reserved for providing official information only, even in the case of significant trivia (in my opinion). At the end of the day, it's still a cryptogram. AstroPhantom (talk) 22:05, October 15, 2015 (UTC) "The top description should be reserved for providing official information only, even in the case of significant trivia (in my opinion)." I agree with that, beside the cryptogram section is oven consulted, so this title, if real, won't be missed.--Topdarlingwh (talk) 22:07, October 15, 2015 (UTC) It is helpful to have information like this at the top: remember, we're not the only ones who look at these pages. A lot of new users will look up what the next episode is and not even know that there is a cryptogram section. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 23:48, October 15, 2015 (UTC) I support this, too. As I wanted there to be a translation for the title. LooneyTunerIan (talk) 03:02, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Only official titles should be at the top. No matter how bizarre the title is, it has been like that since day one and I see no reason to change--Topdarlingwh (talk) 03:37, October 16, 2015 (UTC) We'll wait and see how many supports it gets. So far, it looks like there are more supports than opposes. LooneyTunerIan (talk) 05:24, October 16, 2015 (UTC) To what Topdarlingwh said: Never before have we had a title like this; they've all been straight-forward and required no explanation. So of course it's been like that since day one. There's no way it wouldn't have been. :And we should keep in mind the whole purpose of this wiki: to provide information about the show. This means that the wiki should be set up in the most convenient and efficient way possible. In this case, it is most convenient for viewers of the page that the translated title be at the top.Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 21:59, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Comment to Topdarlingwh's comment: I do agree that only official titles should be at the top, but in this case, I only put this option up for discussion b/c the name is kinda "a name within a name" (name-ception if you will) --Peacexfreedom (talk) 22:32, October 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm just going to quote what I said to Top just now: Maybe we can refer to the title as "Xpcveaoqfoxso" and use a mouseover, like this: "Xpcveaoqfoxso" ::It's the most effective way to display the translated title so people who come to this wikia not knowing that the title of the episode is a code itself that don't know what we mean by that title, will have an easy way of knowing the meaning of that title if we use a mouseover that when the mouse is hovered over the text, it will show the translation of the title. - PokémonGamer 02:38, October 17, 2015 (UTC) I agree with PokémonGamer. Just use that coding there's no point in changing a good system.--Topdarlingwh (talk) 02:42, October 17, 2015 (UTC) The mouseover idea is extremely brilliant! I support that 100%! Thanks PokémonGamer! -AstroPhantom (talk) 03:07, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! We use mouseovers all the time at Bulbapedia in Japanese anime episode title translations, and we keep all Japanese names of characters. objects, Pokémon, and events the same in our translations, just romanized Japanese names. Then, we use a mouseover so if people hover their mouse over the Japanese name, it will show the English name. I was thinking about using the mouseover here in this case. - PokémonGamer 05:37, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh man, I hope this isn't true, because I like the coded name so much more, but if it makes a difference, on my TV guide description for the episode, the title does say "Weirdmageddon Part I." -AstroPhantom (talk) 17:33, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Support for the mouse-over idea--Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:53, October 18, 2015 (UTC) the mouseover idea 100%. And... why is the title of the page translated???Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 22:15, October 20, 2015 (UTC) The real episode name is Weirdmageddon Part 1. It's on the TV guides. Alex just put it into a cryptogram so it won't be so easy to know the name. --Lapis Lazuli Crystal Gem (talk) 01:55, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Xpcveaoqfoxso or Weirdmageddon Part 1 I checked my comcast cable schedule and on Monday, October 26th, it says "Weirdmageddon Part 1". So I think it's best if we should just call it "Weirdmageddon". LooneyTunerIan (talk) 15:25, October 21, 2015 (UTC) The wikia doesn't use Zap2it or TV guides. Yes I know there always right but I don't make the rules. Until Disney or Alex reveals the obvious name we're waiting for I believe this name stands.--Topdarlingwh (talk) 00:36, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Honestly I think it's ridiculous that this was renamed to this nonsense word I'm not even going to bother trying to spell out instead of "Weirdmageddon" as a placeholder. Alex even SAID "Weirdmageddon." OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 00:53, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Well not to point fingers but it was Mr B Natural who renamed the page. "Weirdmageddon" is obviously the superior placeholder name but, the fact that you agreed with him here I had no choice to follow the rules and put it back to that ridiculous name.--Topdarlingwh (talk) 01:01, October 22, 2015 (UTC) His wording confused me. I thought he meant name it "Weirdmageddon" and put the code at the top of the page next to "Weirdmageddon." :P OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 01:05, October 22, 2015 (UTC) No matter how ridiculous the name may be, it is what it is. Following the rule that we use official sources because information from unofficial sources is regarded as fan fiction here, even if it will become canon, the title is "Xpcveaoqfoxso" until Hirsch or Disney confirm "Weirdmageddon Part I." That is going to be the title, but since Hirsch or Disney have not said anything about it, we are assuming it to be non-canon until we get an official source for the title. I'm against this too, like Top said since they're pretty reliable sources, but following that rule that they're not official sources, the confusing title of "Xpcveaoqfoxso" will have to stay. The episode is not called "Weirdmageddon" (at least by official sources yet), it is, following confirmation from official sources, "Xpcveaoqfoxso," which simply translates to "Weirdmageddon." Sorry, I skimmed through this, and I think I saw complaints that Xpcveaoqfoxso is confusing. It is still the official title until the actual title, "Weirdmageddon Part I," is confirmed by official sources, no matter how confusing or awkward it may be, until Weirdmageddon Part I is confirmed of course. - PokémonGamer 07:10, October 22, 2015 (UTC) And I'm pretty sure Hirsch was just using "Weirdmageddon" to refer to the events of the episode, not the episode's title itself. - PokémonGamer 07:12, October 22, 2015 (UTC) The TV guide isn't an unofficial source, Disney provides them with the name of the episode and the description. Anyways, even if the title hadn't been confirmed, then Xpcveaoqfoxso is unofficial too, and there is no reason to keep that name. Just change it to Weirdmageddon Part 1, that's the official name of the episode. Nog642 (talk) 18:27, October 24, 2015 (UTC) here is the cable TV listings. Disney gives them the information directy. It's an official source, unlike Zap2it, which is just some random website. Nog642 (talk) 18:40, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Clearing up some things: In this tweet Hirsch was clearly referring to the event, not the episode. Otherwise, he would have put "Weirdmageddon" in quotes. At the point of this discussion, the only source being cited for "Weirdmageddon" as a title was that tweet, so I changed the title back to "Xpcveaoqfoxso". However, after OnlyOnTuesdays88 told me about the other sources for the title, I suggested "Weirdmageddon" for the title, to which OOT88 agreed. I didn't change it, however, because by then I had seen others' attempts to change it back being undone because someone thought that we should use "Xpcveaoqfoxso" as a placeholder name. I don't still think it should be the encrypted title, but I understand the confusion. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 00:26, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Dipper's Hat The trivia section has this bullet point: "Dipper appears with a hat when him and Ford are in the bell tower and continues to wear it throughout the episode despite him never having the chance to buy another cap from the Mystery Shack." But Ford and Dipper are shown running straight into the Shack to get away from the weirdness wave--specifically into the Gift Shop entrance. And with the end of the world happening, it's doubtful Dipper would be too worried about going through the process of purchasing the hat. DanMat6288 (talk) 14:49, October 27, 2015 (UTC)